You Can't Fight Fate
by LiiMakino
Summary: All the tamers are married and Kazu is feeling alone. Can a pink post-it with a unknown telephone number change his life? One-shot. Implied Jurato, Ryuki*-*, and Suzie X Mako.


_**I dont know what got into me that I'm just writing one-shots. Too much idle time, I guess. **_

_**;D**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

><p>The 28 year old Hirokazu Shioda walked sadly on the street. It was past midnight and he walked home alone.<p>

"ALONE AGAIN" he said to himself.

He had broken up his last serious relationship about 2 years ago. Until then he was single. Not that he thought that it was a bad thing, mind you, but all of his friends were 'collared' like he always said. So he was out of sidekicks. Takato was the first one since he married Jeri when they graduated high school. But Takato was an unlucky bastard since the first three times he had sex with Katou (Matsuda now, but whatever) she got pregnant. Until they discovered a little magic thing called _contraception_. Unfortunately their kids were dense like their father. Kazu suspected something that could explain about the kids: that Jeri had a drinking problem. Kenta always said to Kazu that she selling booze didn't mean that she consumed too, but Kazu never quite believed him.

Ryo magically managed to marry Ruki a year after. Kazu thought that his idol really loved to tame beasts. First Cyberdramon, then Ruki. Sure she became a famous über model, but still… Didn't worth the risk of being killed while asleep. Well, now they got their 5 year old twins. A boy and a girl. They look like clones of their parents; the difference is just their eye color: The boy is purple and the girl is blue. God help that the girl doesn't become a little Ruki in attitude too. The world would appreciate it. (A/N: Kazu's thought not mine)

Alice and Jenrya married right after Ryo and Ruki, but only after the Akiyama's marriage that they announced their engagement. They didn't even date before. That got Kazu very suspicious since he always thought Jenrya had a thing for Ruki and Alice for Ryo. Whatever. They didn't have any kids until now. And it seems they planned to keep it that way.

Suzie married Mako recently and Ai is engaged with some random guy.

Kenta… Well he was always his partner on the partying. Until he started dating Ms. Usagi. Yes, their teacher from fifth grade. Kazu and Kenta had a fight over his new relationship and after Kazu saying that if Kenta one day sucked her tits it would come out powered milk Kenta married and never got to talk to Kazu again (his wife demand).

He sighed again and kept walking until he reached his building. Good thing he lived in a area full of clubs and bars. He didn't need to drive that much. He got to his apartment and kicked his shoes off.

"Hey Hagurumon." Kazu greeted his sleepy digimon. (A/N: Hagurumon is Guardromon's rookie).

"Hey Kazu. How was ladies search today?"

"Oh buddy, same thing as always. The ones that hit on me have less than 3 teeth." He laughed.

"Don't you worry, you'll find someone." The machine digimon said and flew to the sofa.

"Yeah. Maybe." Kazu said and headed to his room.

"Jeez, I should clean more often." He thought.

He looked over to the pile of trash he threw in his wardrobe. He couldn't even open the drawers anymore. He struggled with his top drawer before opening it and letting a pile of junk fell on the floor. He looked over the incredible number of random stuff on the floor and his desire to clean his room jumped the window.

Until he noticed a little pink post-it on the floor. He grabbed it and read the number in it.

"It is a telephone number." He turned to the other side to see if there was something else written, but it had nothing.

"What happened Kazu, I heard a noise…" Hagurumon came to see his partner.

"I found my destiny buddy!" Kazu beamed and stood up at once.

"What?" If the machine digimon had eyebrows he certainly would have raised one of them.

"Here was I thinking about how miserable my life is and then out of NOWHERE I have a desire to clean my room!"

"Yeah, that's rare."

"So, I started cleaning it and found this!" She shows the post-it to his partner. "A telephone number."

"That is from whom?"

"It's from the person that is meant to take me out of my misery. My destiny, buddy, my destiny!" Kazu laughs almost evilly scaring his digimon a little. Hagurumon leave the room. Sometimes he wondered how he got such an air head tamer.

Kazu looked at the clock and then to the post-it.

"Half past midnight. If she is at home she might be awake." He said to himself. "I'll never know until I try."

He sat on the bed and opened his cell phone. He dialed the number and waited. Maybe that was fate. Maybe she was the one that would turn him into a nice family man. Four rings later someone answered.

'Hello?' A femine voice said.

'Hello… Can I ask who is talking?' Kazu said a little hesitantly.

'Who do you want to talk to?'

'Don't take me wrong, Miss. Here is the thing. I was cleaning a drawer in my room and found this number, with no name on it. And well, you know, me cleaning my room and finding anything in it can only be fate.' Kazu said in his best flirty voice.

'It's you!' She says lowering her voice.

'Yeah, that I know. I wanted to know who you are.'

'Don't you ever call me again.'

'But Miss…'

'Is Mrs. now!'

And she hungs up.

Kazu sighs and close his phone. He heads to the door after getting his shoes on.

"Where are you going? Where is your destiny?" Hagurumon asks him.

Kazu laughed.

"Fuck destiny, I'm going to a strip club." With that he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_Yeah, Kazu just being... Kazu. _**

**_That's it, folks._**


End file.
